Cherry On Top
by AppleOs
Summary: Hermione Granger, in all 28 years of her life, has never been this embarrassed before.


A/N: There are spoilers ahead (for the 6th book). Enjoy the story. Please Review

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of one. And I may not even own the plot. Hopefully, I do.

Cherry on Top

Hermione was having the day from hell, literally. At 6 A.M in the morning, on that very day, she had slipped in the shower while getting ready for work. Her hair, that very same day, did not seem to want to go un-bushy, as it usually did in the morning. When she got to work and opened the door to enter the Ministry building, the sleeve on her blouse got stuck in the door, and to top it all off, her heel snapped off the back of her shoe, in attempts to yank the sleeve out of the wedge of the door. When she got it out, the heel completely fell off and her bra could be seen through the rather large hole the material of her blouse once occupied. The elevator, that had been newly installed (compliments of Hermione Granger) had left without her, and left her standing in the Lobby of the building for 20 minutes. She ended up being in the elevator, with a fat, greasy, sweaty man who would not, for a minute, stop looking at her in suggestive ways.

To sum that all up, Hermione Granger was living hell today.

And that's what landed her in her current situation. She was sitting at her desk, smacking her head on it, saying "stupid, stupid, stupid" again and again. But let's not forget, it gets worse. At the exact moment, she said her 259th "stupid"; Draco Malfoy walked in the door, with his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Both were rather amused, and on their faces, were rather large grins, that some what resembled smirks. With Hermione's face now blushing shades that even Ron Weasley's hair could not match, and her eyes wide open, Draco Malfoy, broke out in laughter, and started pointing at her face.

Her fist clenched on her desk and she stood up, not embarrassed for the first time in the day and said "Real mature, you half-brained dimwit." Draco Malfoy was holding his sides, unable to control his laughter, still pointing at her head. Blaise turned his gaze to Hermione, and his eyes flashed in amusement, and then turned around, holding his breath, to Draco, and began to laugh so hard, it literally hurt. "Guys, seriously, what's so funny?"

Draco and Blaise could not stop laughing. "Draco, if you're going to keep laughing, just give me my blouse and shoes, and leave. It's beginning to bug me. I've been hearing sounds all morning, and it won't leave me alone, I rather not have you two here disturbing my work time. Draco just nodded and gave her the bag her clothes were placed in, holding his breath, just trying not to breathe. He pulled at Blaise's sleeve and proceeded to drag his best friend out the door, who was now, almost on the ground, rolling around, due to the excessive laughter he could not control.

In the sixth year, when it was believed the Draco Malfoy had killed Dumbledore, he hadn't actually. Neither had Professor Snape. Dumbledore, before hand had devised a plan with both Draco and Professor Snape. The story wasn't told like it happened. Dumbledore had been warped to another location, where he was to hideout until the war had started, and Snape and Draco had run away to Grimuald place.

During that summer, after the supposed death of Dumbledore, everyone (Harry, Ron and her) had gone to Number 12 Grimuald place, and was surprised to see both Draco and Professor Snape there. Harry, at first, charged into both of them, knocking them both down on the ground, and was about to punch them both in the face, before Professor McGonagall had magically pulled him off both of them. After the story was explained, and over that summer, Hermione and Draco got to know each other, for real. And that's how they got to how they were now.

Hermione Granger has been married to Draco Malfoy for 6 years now. And during those 6 years, they have had one child, who was turning 5, exactly today. At the age of 22, Draco Malfoy had began to "woo" her, after his father died, just a few years prior to that. He had told her, how he had fallen in love with her during the first year, but due to her heritage, he could not ask her our, so instead, to get to talk to her, even in the weirdest way, he was rude to her.

Shaking her head to snap out of it, she had proceeded to get back to work. She had another, 5 hours ahead of her, and she would have to go home, to celebrate a long birthday with her son, Joseph, until the little boy at the age of 5 would soon fall asleep.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were walking out the door of the Ministry building still laughing their heads off. "Did you see that?" Draco said. Blaise nodded, "Why do you think I was laughing so hard? I'm surprised, she never noticed it" Draco nodded back and replied, "Yeah, it's so…" With his hands he motioned the word "big" and they both continued to walk down the street just laughing.

At 1 o'clock, Hermione decided to check up on her son, who was currently in the care of her parents, who were now retired, and love their grandson too death, and then to call Draco (who had a cell phone, after half a year of convincing) to tell him to pick Joseph up.

3 hours later, Hermione had packed her stuff up, walked out her office door, locked it, and then walked towards the elevator. Inside the elevator, people were smiled at her widely, and some held their breaths as they walked into the elevator. Rolling her eyes, she stood there proudly, and pretended like she did not give a care in the world, if they wanted to laugh at her. Because for all she knew, she was in one of the highest positions of the Ministry, worked for her best friend, Harry Potter (who was now the Minister of Magic) and her husband, who loved her, was one of the most sought out men in all of the Wizarding world.

She walked out of the premises of the "no-apparating" zone, and popped home. Walking into the living room, her son ran up to her, and gave her a great big hug. "Aww, twanks mommy. I love the pwesant you bwought for Joseph" he said, addressing himself by his name. "Your welcome cupcake, it is your 5th birthday after all." Joseph smiled, and then pointed said, "Can I name it Cherry?" Hermione looked at him, and smiled at him, "Of course dear, you can name it whatever you want." For Joseph's birthday, she and Draco had bought him a stuffed teddy bear, that was literally bigger than him, a broomstick and a mini snitch, that moved at a much slower pace than the normal one.

Hermione picked him up, and walked towards the kitchen, "Let's go see what's for dinner!" Joseph clapped his hand with pure joy and hugged his mom real hard. Opening the door to the kitchen, dinner had been laid out perfectly. During dinner, Joseph had told Draco how he had named his present Cherry, and he was so happy mommy got it for him. Draco couldn't help but laugh, every time he mentioned the name.

Dinner was done, and now was time for Joseph's birthday cake. However, instead of a cake this year, Joseph had requested a ice-cream sundae, that was to be enjoyed in front of the T.V that occupied the family room in the Malfoy Manor (Draco took a lot of convincing to buy that as well, but now, he can't stop watching it) while watching Big Comfy Couch. Hermione and Draco, happily complied to this simple request and were now eating their sundaes with each other, still in the kitchen.

Draco had been grinning madly during dinner, and Hermione was getting frustrated. "Draco?" Draco was looking down, refusing to look at her face, afraid that he might burst out laughing again. He nodded and replied "Yes?" Hermione, getting slightly angry, lifted his chin up to see his eyes, asked "What is so funny, that every time you look at me, you laugh?"

Draco, for the first time that day, looked at her seriously, and said "This", he stood up, reached for something in her hair, "Meet Cherry, this bird has been in your hair the whole day"


End file.
